Omegaverse Error
by VaneNane
Summary: Después del viaje a Australia, Makoto se da cuenta de que hay un extraño cambio en su mejor amigo y un aroma diferente que atraerá consecuencias a el, y a todos a su alrededor. Universo alterno sobre alfas, betas y omegas siguiendo el mismo arco de la historia original. MakoHaru, RinSou, KisuAsa.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Nota: Hola de nuevo! he aquí una nueva historia que tenia guardada y no me animaba a publicar por no se que razón XD La verdad me encanta el omegaverse y no he visto mucho de mi otp favorita en ese ámbito así que dije ¿Por qué no? XD**

Error Omegaverse

 _Gracias a los cambios de la mentalidad humana y al desarrollo del ser en el planeta, en los últimos años la sociedad paso a dividirse en tres géneros predominantes que se pudieron desarrollar gracias a la habilidad científica y biológica._

 _Tres géneros incompletamente conocidos por la sociedad humana_

 _Alfa, beta y omega._

 _Entre estos géneros, los alfas y los omegas se caracterizan por tener características que les identifica como seres especiales, dejando de lado a los betas los cuales son los humanos predominantes en el planeta, quienes, a diferencia de estos, no tienen características especiales y pueden elegir a su pareja sin basarse en instinto._

 _Los alfas, seres por lo general grandes y fuertes, están en la cima de los tres géneros. Hombre o mujer, los alfas tienen la capacidad de fecundar a un omega, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos en el caso de la mujer._

 _Este género por lo general cuenta con una voz única que puede llegar a desarrollarla para controlar a los demás. Esta voz tiene una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega y este tipo de control puede afectar a beta o alfas más débiles._

 _Al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo cada cierto tiempo. Su celo puede prolongarse gracias al efecto del celo de los omegas._

 _Otra característica de los alfa es que estos poseen una especie de nudo en la base de sus miembros la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo. Esto provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados un tiempo prolongado ya que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación._

 _Poseen un gran instinto de protección que generalmente lo utilizan para cuidar de sus familias o a su pareja por lo que pueden ser agresivos, lo que inclusive se puede dar por el puro placer de sentirse superiores. Sus sentidos por lo general están muy bien desarrollados por lo que suelen ser posesivos._

 _Suelen estar en la cima de la sociedad y al tener tal poder regularmente son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios, claro con sus excepciones._

 _Los omegas en su totalidad son altamente fértiles. Suelen ser la parte olvidada de la sociedad y al contrario de los alfas la discriminación predomina en lo largo de sus vidas. Tienden a ser tranquilos y altamente sumisos, pero ello depende del omega y su actitud._

 _Su celo llega cada tres meses y suele durar tres días mínimo. En ese periodo sus hormonas suelen estar a tope por lo que pueden atraer alfas gracias a su necesidad de apareamiento._

 _Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior. También suelen usar supresores que son medicamentos presentados en inyecciones o pastillas que ayudan al omega a ocultar sus feromonas y evitar quedar embarazados por culpa del celo._

 _Los lazos, conexiones o uniones entre estos géneros se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello dejando una marca que no desaparece. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está unido al alfa. La mordida de un alfa comúnmente suele ser a la fuerza y no necesariamente ésta se lleva a cabo bajo efecto del amor ya que el instinto mayoritariamente se interpone en sus acciones._

 _Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambas personas pueden sentir lo que el otro aun estando en lugares distintos. El alfa intuitivamente es capaz de identificar si su pareja es la indicada pero puede cegarse bajo el efecto del celo._

 _El lazo hecho por mordida supuestamente dura para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide romperlo. Si el lazo no se completa la conexión entre ambos individuos suele desvanecerse perdiendo la capacidad de control y los sentimientos de la otra persona._

 _El alfa rompe el lazo si muerde a otro omega, así que no pueden morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Al destruirse un lazo es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, ya que el lazo los une en todos los sentidos, por el contrario cuando este no se completa el efecto suele romperse, inclusive eliminarse si la unión fue totalmente forzada._

 _Al alejarse de su pareja destinada, (caso especial y nada común) ambas personas sienten un vacío tan grande que llegan a morirse de tristeza._

…

La clase especial verse terminaba mientras unos ojos verdes impresionados con tanta extraña información volteaban a ver de su compañero a lado suyo quien le miraba de forma estoica.

A sabiendas de su ahora actual posición, el ojiazul suspiraba cansado tomando de sus cosas para salir de la clase dejando su sobre de asignación de género sobre la mesa del pupitre.

Makoto pestañeaba observando de la común actitud de su mejor amigo. Curioso, este abría de aquel sobre levantando de la pestaña que ya había sido abierta.

Soltando un respingo este dejaba caer el sobre mientras su corazón hacía un salto. Sin saber qué hacer, el ojiesmeralda tomaba de aquel sobre tratando de recuperar su habitual actitud.

Suspiraba.

Sin más, este tomaba de sus cosas dictándose a cerrar de su propio sobre aun en sus manos temblorosas. Rápidamente guardaba del documento en su mochila corriendo hacia la salida del salón.

….

En aquella tranquila noche, donde el cuarto de habitación se encontraba en una nube de vapor y el sonido de las cigarras acompasaban el ambiente, de forma delicada las manos del castaño se dedicaban a explorar del cuerpo debajo de él.

A sus ojos que titilaban pasionales cual verde en fuego la espalda de Haruka se mostraba blanca y lechosa mientras gotas de sudor caían cual perlas desde las montañas que acariciaba y se movían junto con él de forma sensual causándole a él mismo un placer que no podía describir. Con pasividad sus manos iban subiendo lentamente mientras experimentaba como su mente comenzaba a tornarse bizarra sintiendo únicamente como su pelvis empezaba a doler debido a la fuerza con la que golpeaba al otro por detrás, como el alfa que era.

Con aquel salvaje pero apasionado vaivén, entre sonidos chapoteantes y placenteros sus verdes ojos recalcaban en la nuca del otro que se encontraba descubierta sintiendo como su estómago se contraía bruscamente.

Ante tal movimiento súbito, Haruka debajo de él sentía como toda la excitación que sentía bajaba por completo al sentir como una sensación de agua se dejaba escupir en toda su espalda.

Makoto había vomitado.

Desconcertado, el ojiazul detenía sus movimientos escuchando como el otro con sus puños golpeaba de la cama saliendo de su cuerpo disparado directamente al baño solo para terminar de vomitar escandalosamente.

Aquel evento se había convertido en algo repetitivo que se había mantenido desde un tiempo atrás.

El azabache sin pensar nada se sentaba sobre la cama limpiando de su espalda con una pequeña sabana que tiraba al piso, observando molesto de la tela en el suelo, dejaba de lado cualquier otra intensión de continuar aquel acto poniéndose de nueva cuenta el collar de protección omega que el mismo se había mandado a utilizar. Un objeto redondo color negro que cubría completamente su cuello como un cintillo de castidad.

Apretando de su collar hacia sí mismo sus oídos escuchaban como el otro abría la puerta del baño volviendo a su lado, este solo hacía uso de su razón para acomodarse dándole la espalda al castaño quien lo abrazaba por detrás y escondía su rostro en el arco de su espalda. Sintiendo el cabello oliva sobre él, Haruka cautelosamente tomaba del brazo de Makoto comprobando por sí mismo como este había vuelto a morder de sus brazos en una salida rápida de sus instintos.

Resignado y consciente de eso Haruka cerraba de sus ojos hechos un mar de furia sintiendo como el abrazo sobre él se hacía más necesitado.

….

La tragedia había comenzado años atrás.

Exactamente el día en el que Rin se había llevado a Haruka a Australia para ayudarle con sus dudas acerca del futuro y sus decisiones.

Makoto quien llevaba toda una vida conociéndolo sabía con exactitud que Rin era un alfa, y uno que poseía un carácter un poco pesado para los seres de su naturaleza. A pesar de ello, dentro de sí sabía que su amigo era alguien de sumo orgullo en quien recaía parte de su confianza.

Aquel característico temperamento, Makoto lo llamaba una clase de habilidad que lograba motivar a un omega como Haruka quien no solo pocas cosas le importaban, sino que el simple hecho de ser un omega le restringía mentalmente un poco más de avaricia sobre el querer una meta tan grande como lo era la natación olímpica. Un ámbito deportivo casi nulo por la presencia de omegas ya que combinaba mucho el estar expuesto y pruebas de dopaje.

Con el fin de poder ayudar a su persona más allegada, aún después de haber peleado con este sobre su decisión, Makoto había tomado de su teléfono realizando aquella llamada a su amigo pelirrojo quien inmediatamente acataba sus órdenes y cumplía con aquel propósito.

Mirando de un cielo despejado aquel día, Makoto simplemente suspiraba triste sintiendo un extraño mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

….

A primera hora en el aeropuerto Makoto esperaba ansioso la llegada de sus amigos recordando la pelea que había tenido con Haruka sintiendo al mismo tiempo como sus entrañas se retorcían dentro de sí.

Aquel episodio que su mente quería borrar lo dejaba aun lado tratando de mantener una sonrisa normal, una sonrisa, que calmara por igual el espíritu de Haruka quien llegaría pronto frente a él.

Tranquilo escuchando los despegues y llegadas de los aviones en un vocero, su mirada se desviaba rápidamente del amplio marco de aviso de llegadas encontrándose con ambas figuras de sus amigos quienes extrañamente parecían no querer enfrentarle la mirada a nadie.

Sintiendo de forma súbita un hueco dentro de sí al ver aquella actitud inhabitual el ojiverde soltaba un respingo llegando hasta al frente de estos.

-Bienvenidos- sonreía notando de forma obvia como le ignoraban.

Extrañado, este daba unos cuantos pasos sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su cabeza al empezar a detectar un aroma agrio rondándolos a aquellos que se mantenían parados cerca del área donde las maletas se recogían.

Aun con aquel aroma hostigándole, el castaño sonreía saludando a su mejor amigo mirando como de manera súbita Haruka agachaba su cabeza mientras Rin aparentemente ladeaba su cabeza dando un aura extraño y triste.

-Rin… Haru… ¿Todo está bien?…-soltaba tranquilo Makoto dándose cuenta que ninguno de los dos lo encaraba. Confundido pero aun gentil, el más alto trataba de tomar de la maleta de Haruka quien en respuesta fugaz apretaba fuerte de está impidiéndole al castaño tomarla.

El ojiverde ante aquella actitud tan poco normal fruncía la mirada un poco asustado tratando de encarar al mayor frente a él.

-¿Haru?…-

-¡TU! ¡IDIOTA!-

Un silencio se dejaba hacer.

Tanto Makoto como algunas personas del aeropuerto volteaban ante aquel feroz grito escuchando como el ruido de los aviones despegando ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para comparársele a aquella demandante voz.

Perplejo y confundido Makoto observaba como el mismo Sousuke Yamazaki tomaba de la maleta de Rin aventándola hacia un lado mientras el ojirrojo, con los ojos aparentemente hinchados y asustados, se abrazaba del azabache quien al contrario de recibirlo de forma gentil, lo recibía con una fuerza bruta mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima a golpes.

-¿¡Solo para eso fuiste!? ¡SABIAS QUE ESTO PODIA PASAR!- soltaba el moreno quien con fuerza golpeaba del rostro de Rin.

El castaño quedaba perplejo, apagando todos los sonidos a su alrededor el mismo no creía estar viendo un lado débil de Rin quien solamente se abrazaba de Sousuke sin tratar de detenerlo.

-¡No sabía que iba a suceder! ¡No lo sabía!- soltaba con coraje el pelirrojo quien con todas sus fuerzas se abrazaba aún más del alto.

Escuchando todos esos gritos, Makoto miraba de aquella extraña escena confundido tratando de llegar hasta Haruka quien aún continuaba actuando de forma igual de rara, sin embargo, cuando sus dedos trataron de alzar del rostro del otro en respuesta sus sentidos se prendieron cuando una mano con suma fuerza golpeaba de la suya quitándole del camino.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa?...- preguntaba Makoto recibiendo silencio únicamente. Preocupado completamente, este alzaba sin preguntar del rostro de Haruka sintiendo como su propia alma se rompía observando los ojos tristes e hinchados que le mostraba el otro. Con terror este alzaba del flequillo del ojiazul tratando de conservar su propio instinto alfa ante el leve olor nuevo que desprendía su amigo. Un olor que le envolvía en una extraña nube que le evitaba el respirar adecuadamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaba de nueva cuenta tratando de sonar tranquilo aun cuando su cuerpo se encontraba tenso de pánico. –Puedes decirme…-

-Me llego el primer celo…- soltaba rasposo el ojiazul bajando por completo la mirada –En el viaje…-

Sin soltar una sola palabra un sonido absurdo había sido la única respuesta del ojiverde quien con terror, levantaba su mirada opaca escuchando como ambos de sus amigos atrás continuaban peleando.

Sintiendo silencio a su alrededor, el castaño volteaba con cuidado del ojiazul quien únicamente se movía sin decir nada, con cuidado este bajaba de la chaqueta de Haruka sintiendo como toda la sangre se bajaba por completo de su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies.

Con los ojos empezando a menguar en agua el ojiverde alzaba de sus dedos temblorosamente tocando de forma cuidadosa la marca de una mordida parecida a la de un tiburón que se mostraba fresca pero ya cicatrizando en el cuello de Haruka quien solo alzaba levemente de sus hombros y cerraba de sus ojos hinchados ante el tacto.

Observando de aquella marca el menor de ambos mostraba una mirada perdida.

Recalcando de aquella mordida este solo podía sentir como su estómago se contraía por completo mientras podía escuchar como los gritos detrás de él iban alejándose en señal de estar corriendo.

Makoto solamente cerraba de sus ojos sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba en aquel instante mientras su boca por primera vez, al contrario de soltar palabras, empezaba a soltar fluidos de vómito en aquel concurrido lugar.

…

Abriendo de sus ojos el ojiazul se despertaba sentándose inmediatamente en el borde de la cama. Un haz de viento que entraba por el ventanal y desenvolvía una cortina blanca le dejaba ver como el sol ya había salido en aquella fría mañana.

Recordando aquello de nuevo vivido en sus sueños, Haruka tocaba de su collar sintiendo detrás de él como la cicatriz de su primer celo se había esfumado por completo.

Con las yemas de sus dedos lentamente trazaba de aquella zona recordando cómo se sentía cada borde de la cicatriz debido a la profundidad de la mordida que había recibido.

Gracias a que el lazo jamás se había completado debido a la diferencia de sentimientos, la marca con el paso del tiempo había desaparecido.

Bajando de su mano, este se detenía sintiendo como algo dentro de él se llenaba de culpabilidad sabiendo que Makoto hasta aquellos días actuales continuaba culpándose por ser tan descuidado con respecto a la naturaleza de todos ellos.

Y no era por nada. De una manera poco usual, los síntomas de haber sido mordido por un alfa que no quería habían prevalecido pero se habían quedado en Makoto. Los mismos síntomas de un omega mordido por un alfa que no era su pareja se habían manifestado en el menor quien siempre terminaba vomitando de algún u otro modo. El lazo de ambos había demostrado ser demasiado fuerte al causarle aquel efecto al castaño quien parecía cada día menos soportarlo.

 _Estúpida pelea…_ pensaba triste el ojiazul a la nada mirando como la habitación se encontraba sin señal alguna de Makoto por algún lado. Un departamento que ambos compartían en Tokio.

Sin más, el ojiazul estiraba de todo su cuerpo agarrando algo de energía para iniciar su día, bajando de la cama este tomaba de sus ropas regadas caminando aun entumecido.

Sintiendo un poco más de conciencia, sus pies se detenían frente al baño del cuarto recordando la noche anterior. Con cierta intranquilidad acumulándose dentro de si este tragaba un poco de saliva abriendo poco a poco de la puerta encontrándose con una imagen que últimamente solía recurrir en demasía, este solo apretaba de sus dientes dentro de sí no dejando de mostrar aquella actitud tan calma que le caracterizaba.

Tomando de algunas toallas el ojiazul empezaba a limpiar del lavabo que solía estar manchado de sangre por las mañanas, con preocupación se maldecía así mismo recordando cómo había descubierto que el castaño solía morderse los brazos ante la urgente necesidad de su celo alfa, y al tenerle asco, Haruka sabía que no era de mucha ayuda para aquel que aun en su condición con todas sus fuerzas se contenía de dañarle bajo sus instintos. Con un nudo en la garganta este aventaba de las toallas ensangrentadas mirando tan solo un momento su reflejo en el espejo.

Un reflejo que no acostumbraba ver, un gesto en su rostro que solo una persona en toda su vida había logrado reflejar y que al mismo tiempo lograba llenarle de ira innecesaria.

…..

La mañana con un clima frio se había tornado gris sin muestras del sol que solo había salido por pocas horas, un clima perfecto para aquellos que nostálgicamente observaban como los pájaros tomaban vuelo mientras el deporte como la caminata o el correr se hacía perfecto sin los efectos malos del sol en la piel. Los parques en especial se habían llenado de gente debido al clima dejando a un lado la algarabía del ambiente ajetreado del centro.

El ojiazul corría por una vereda, con sus sentidos totalmente despiertos sentía la brisa del camino pegarle en la cara, tranquilo, observaba carros, perros, personas pasar a un lado de él que parecían evadirle un poco cuando pasaban al lado suyo. Un dato que ya no le molestaba desde que sus malestares omegas habían empezado. Una de las desventajas de ser famoso pese a su situación.

Se le hacía muy curioso el ver cómo la gente inclusive en el deporte solía criticarlo por asistir a un instituto cercano a su departamento con más de tres piscinas en las que solía nadar a expensas de los demás que solo se le quedaban viendo por su extraña manera de ser tan despreocupado siendo un omega.

Ignorando aquel hecho este levantaba de su cabeza mirando cómo la mañana nublada de aquel día le hacía sentir la víspera del invierno más cerca, una estación que no le agrada tanto debido al ajetreo de la ciudad de Tokio por las ventas y los centros comerciales que se llenaban de turistas.

De forma lenta el ojiazul abría de sus ojos alentando de sus pasos, como si aquel sentir le hubiese escuchado, un malestar le hacía detenerse un momento. Confundido ante el repentino malestar el azabache rápidamente tomaba del respaldo de una banca en el camino de la vereda sintiendo un mareo súbito que empezaba a disminuir poco a poco, no reparando en aquello, el ojiazul rápidamente se sentaba en aquel lugar viniendo a su mente un recuerdo agrio y misterioso a su vez.

…

Las risas de los demás niños en aquella que era su escuela resaltaban sobre la suya. Con cierta intranquilidad dentro de su cuerpo el azabache observaba como su mejor amigo jugaba con sus demás compañeros al basquetbol. Cosa que extrañamente le enojaba pero a la vez le tenía sin cuidado.

-¡Ven a jugar Haru!- escuchaba gritar a Makoto regresándole por inercia un gesto sutil de no querer hacerlo. El castaño simplemente hacía un puchero infantil mirando la respuesta de Haruka moviéndose inmediatamente cuando Kisumi, un niño de cabello rosa que no le terminaba de agradar, arrebataba de sus manos el balón que traía consigo.

-¡Oye!, regresa…- soltaba el ojiverde quien parecía olvidarse del rechazo del mayor.

Dentro de todo aquel acto Haruka dejaba de lado a todos los demás y simplemente se retiraba. Poco a poco mientras se alejaba de aquel sitio el mismo podía sentir como una fuerza magnética muy intensa casi le obligaba a quedarse en aquel lugar, como si algo malo fuese a pasar. A pesar de ello, obedecía a su gusto pasando por el arco de la puerta del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-Que perdida de tiem…-

-¡Aun lado!- escuchaba detrás de él.

Confundido por un empujón sutil el ojiazul se hacía aun lado sintiendo como mucha más gente se aproximaba hacia a él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos este observaba como varios de sus compañeros incluidos el entrenador, pasaban a un lado de su persona y regresaban casi de manera inmediata con alcohol. Sorprendido de aquello sus sentidos de forma inexplicable le obligaban a regresar al patio de recreo sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en cierto pánico que crecía progresivamente mientras más se acercaba.

Llegado a la escena, sorprendido este contraía de sus pupilas sintiendo como su joven corazón se estrujaba de forma dolorosa observado como Makoto estaba neutro mientras un rastro de sangre se dejaba caer desde su codo hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo un solo segundo el ojiazul rápido corría hacia el menor tomando de su mano que escurría gotas de sangre.

Mirando al otro y sintiendo la sangre del ojiverde mezclarse en su palma, el azabache reaccionaba rápidamente sintiendo como un calor extraño subía a su cabeza de una forma que le hacía sentir raro. Una marea de calor le hacía relajar mientras una terrorífica necesidad de llenar su cuerpo de esa sangre le llenaba por completo la mente.

Con aquel sentimiento en mente, el moreno soltaba de aquella mano asustado, pudiendo casi asegurar que había encontrado a su persona destinada.

…

Ante aquel recuerdo el azabache detenía sus memorias golpeando de sus mejillas con ambas palmas de sus manos. Con sumo cuidado el ojiazul tomaba de la mochila con la que cargaba tomando dentro de esta un bote de píldoras supresoras especiales que llevaba tiempo tomando a expensas de los entrenadores que inventaban para las autoridades deportivas un sinfín de excusas únicamente para él al momento de realizar pruebas y exámenes de dopaje, cosa que agradecía.

Queriendo salir de aquel extraño recuerdo Haruka tomaba de aquellas píldoras tragándolas pesadamente.

Sintiendo arder su esófago este miraba de un cesto de basura al lado suyo tirando calmo del bote de las píldoras. Sereno, el moreno se levantaba de aquel sitio con todo el ímpetu de seguir corriendo, sin embargo, como si el destino hubiese querido burlarse de él, unas voces conocidas detenían su andar.

-Hey… que hay- escuchaba una voz ronca delante de él.

Sin querer realmente detenerse en aquel lugar, el ojiazul ladeaba el rostro con el gesto serio que le caracterizaba encarando a las dos personas que se presentaban delante de él. Dos personas que ultimadamente solían salir mucho de su lugar de residencia a pesar del tiempo que se suscitaba.

La comunicación que tenía Haruka con sus amigos jamás la había desecho, ni planeaba hacerlo, sin embargo, trataba de evitarlos debido al dolor que le provocaba aquel recuerdo vívido que no le había dejado una buena experiencia hasta aquellos días.

Un recuerdo que se hacía vívido en su cabeza y que no podía eliminar.

-Buenos días… - soltaba un poco dubitativo observando de lleno la barriga prominente que se asomaba frente a él. Una barriga que era tapada únicamente por una camisa holgada blanca y una chamarra azul de jean.

Con una mirada un poco sorprendida Haruka observaba como la enorme barriga de Sousuke con seis meses era protegida discretamente por el pelirrojo quien había adoptado esa costumbre debido a la situación que se había dado en aquel tiempo. Una aparente y absurda protección a alguien quien era por mucho más alto y fuerte que él.

Absolutamente todos, y sobretodo Haruka quien miraba de una forma perdida de aquella barriga, sabían que aquella causa de sobreprotección se debía a que había un fuerte rumor de que aquel embarazo había sido únicamente un acto de Rin para atar al de ojos aguamarinas a sí mismo.

Sousuke, un omega único en su especie.

Únicamente Makoto, Gou la hermana de Rin y él sabían que aquella situación en Australia había sido casi la muerte para Rin, quien había resultado casi de forma milagrosa y trágica, la pareja destinada de Sousuke. Lagrimas agrias habían tenido que soportar todos mientras desesperados habían tenido que atar al pelirrojo a Japón mientras Sousuke por su cuenta había tenido también que lidiar con su propio sufrimiento.

El ojiazul simplemente sonreía de forma sincera a su manera saliendo de aquel trance mientras podía notar como a pesar de ser un hombre fornido, el embarazo para nada se veía mal en el más alto quien sonreía orgulloso tomando de la mano de su pareja con seguridad. Una seguridad que contrastaba la falta de confianza de Rin.

-Hola Nanase- hablaba Sousuke quien se notaba algo cansado por todo aquel proceso físico.

-Hola…- Ante aquel saludo, el ojiazul saludaba tranquilo notando como aquel encuentro no había sido para nada tan incómodo como él lo había imaginado.

Curioso de aquel embarazo este se dejaba tomar de la muñeca por Rin quien orgulloso y de forma casi obligatoria le invitaba a tocar del estómago del otro quien entre dientes suspiraba cansado mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

Totalmente tranquilo el azabache más bajo podía sentir como pequeños movimientos en aquel momento se dejaban sentir a sus palmas de una forma cálida. Con los ojos abiertos este tomaba de todo el vientre sintiendo como algo dentro suyo empezaba a tornarse triste con aquella experiencia. Este simplemente cerraba de sus ojos sintiendo como todo aquel sentimiento golpeaba su ser de una manera serena.

Observando de aquella escena, tanto el pelirrojo como Sousuke intercambiaban miradas serias que de forma lenta se tornaban cálidas.

Levantándose de una posición hincada Haruka sonreía levemente al aire notando como los gestos seguidos de sus amigos eran parecidos a los de una familia cálida. Una familia que sabía sería muy feliz.

Sin nada más que decir, estos se despedían del azabache notando como el ojiazul seguía con su rumbo por la vereda alejándose de ellos.

-¿Crees que lo estén haciendo bien?- soltaba Rin quien observaba al mismo tiempo como Sousuke se acomodaba de su camisa de una forma graciosa y nada cómoda por su prominente barriga. El más alto ya totalmente compuesto volteaba centrando de su mirada en el ojiazul quien ya llevaba cierta ventaja del camino.

-Son tus amigos, tú conoces mejor su situación que yo, no te involucres demasiado…- respondía completamente serio el más alto quien observaba de la mirada confundida de su pareja. Rin simplemente bajaba de su mirada cabizbajo recordando como su descuido había casi arruinado toda su vida en un solo instante. Notando aquel súbito cambio de humor, el más alto abrazaba del ojirojo por detrás sintiéndose un poco tonto al tener su barriga de intermedio evitándole el poder abrazar por completo a su pareja.

Ante aquel gesto Rin soltaba una risa afilada imaginando la absurda escena que ambos estaban visualizando.

 _Estarán bien…_ pensaba el pelirrojo más para convencerse a sí mismo que para animarse.

Sin más, la pareja deshacía su abrazo mientras seguían de su caminata por aquella avenida observando como copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo gris de aquella tarde.

Una ventisca de nieve empezaba a caer en la ciudad empezando a llenar de blanco el panorama.

…

Aquel día después de que el castaño hubo aventado su estómago por la boca y después de la partida de sus amigos quienes continuaban peleándose escandalosamente a expensas de la gente que les observaba, el ojiazul lejos de sentir dolor en su cuello, sentía como su corazón era el que más dolía debido a toda aquella absurda situación.

Haruka en aquel momento tenía completa ira consigo mismo y con todo el mundo sintiendo como el más alto abrazaba de su persona a pesar de que había traicionado de su confianza habiendo recurrido más a sus instintos que a su corazón.

En aquel aeropuerto que dejaba mostrar el ajetreo diario de la gente, el azabache comenzaba a sentirse aún peor y asqueado de si mismo debido a que podía sentir como su mente empezaba a nublarse debido al calor que le provocaba el ser abrazado por Makoto quien se mostraba en blanco.

Días después de aquello, el ojiazul sabia dentro de él que a pesar de haber sido aparentemente perdonado por Makoto, aquella mirada calma que le mostraba el más alto era sin lugar a dudas un detonador que tarde o temprano iba a tener que estallar.

Ante aquellos ojos verdes y calmos, un escalofrió cortante pero intenso se podía sentir por todo su cuerpo.

…

Llegando a su casa el azabache palmeaba de sus manos debido al frio notando de manera extraña y sigilosa como algunas cajas se mostraban frente a la puerta del departamento que pertenecía a Makoto y a él.

Extrañado de la situación Haruka tomaba precaución subiendo unos pequeños escalones conjuntos a su casa observando ya un poco más de cerca como las cajas se encontraban llenas de las cosas del castaño menor.

 _Qué sucede..._ se preguntaba el mismo notando como efectivamente la puerta del departamento se mostraba abierta.

Vigilando de algún movimiento el ojiazul sentía su razón marearse observando como el menor salía del departamento hasta la puerta donde él se encontraba.

Entrando en un shock, el moreno lanzaba una mirada sorprendida notando como el ojiverde se topaba frente a su persona quien salía de lo que era el hogar de ambos con una mochila aparentemente llena de cosas.

Sintiendo helar la sangre, el ojiazul encaraba del castaño quien por su parte le observaba con una mirada triste. Unos ojos que en cada pestañeo le desgarraban el alma.

-Siento no avisarte ni decirte nada Haru… - susurraba el ojiverde quien con todas sus fuerzas trataba de mantenerle la mirada al otro quien aparentemente continuaba conmocionado por aquella escena.

-Creo… que si seguimos juntos terminaremos lastimándonos más de lo que ya lo he hecho, yo…- continuaba hablando mostrándose firme mientras sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos empezaban a derramar lágrimas que corrían libres de sus ojos hasta su mentón. –Yo… no te quiero lastimar…- soltaba con una voz que se cortaba por completo.

El azabache simplemente continuaba observándole sin decir nada mientras la voz craquelada del otro le arruinaba poco a poco.

-Voy a regresar a mi casa por un tiempo necesario, por lo menos hasta que sea capaz de mirarte sin sentir la necesidad de arruinarte o por lo menos a no reaccionar a tu olor…- soltaba Makoto agriamente mientras sentía como sus lágrimas empezaban a impedirle hablar debido a que las gotas empezaban a meterse entre sus labios mientras hablaba.

-Lo siento…- era lo último que soltaba pasando súbitamente por un lado de Haruka quien se había quedado estático sin mover un solo dedo. Su boca, que continuaba cerrada, se dejaba abrir temblorosamente mientras la nieve que caía se calmaba por completo.

-¿Sabes… lo que nos pasará si nos separamos verdad?- susurraba el ojiazul quien miraba del marco de la puerta sin alguna señal de querer voltear a ver al otro. –Estás hablando de control hormonal…-

Makoto detenía por completo sus pasos mientras un sabor agrio se depositaba en su boca.

-Si…pero no nos matará, si el lazo… nunca se termina de completar- soltaba mientras podía escuchar como una ambulancia pasaba cerca del lugar a gran velocidad. –El quedarnos juntos, es más probable que lo haga- decía escuchando como el silencio se dejaba escuchar de nueva cuenta.

Sin más palabras de por medio, el ojiverde seguía su camino sintiendo como un brazo le detenía repentinamente. Sintiendo un fuerte apretón este se negaba a voltear forzando de su brazo para zafarse de aquel agarre que empezaba a lastimarle.

-Suéltame por favor…- soltaba el más alto mostrando al aire una cara de aflicción quien inmediatamente se percataba de como el agarre se volvía más fuerte.

-Suelta…- desesperado, Makoto volteaba de su rostro para encarar al mayor sintiendo crujir su corazón al ver como el otro le miraba de forma totalmente triste.

Se asustaba.

Con aquellos ojos azules menguando de lágrimas por primera vez en su vida frente a él, Makoto se zafaba de aquel agarre sintiendo arder aquella parte de su cuerpo. Bruscamente las manos del otro trataban detenerle de su andar de cualquier forma mientras ambos empezaban a dar pasos por el pequeño pasillo que daba a la acera llena de nieve blanca.

Entre un desafío de miradas el más alto no se daba por vencido empezando a sentir como el agarre de sus manos se volvía tosco y fuerte.

-¡Vas a lastimarte!- gritaba de forma suave sintiendo como el agarre del otro empezaba a empujarle ya de forma seria. – ¡Haru detente!…-

Repentinamente el castaño sentía como todo su peso caía del primer peldaño de las escaleras a la calle sintiendo como su cuerpo había caído sobre un montículo suave. Con extrañeza este ladeaba de su cabeza encontrándose con su cuerpo recargado en blanca nieve que al parecer ya se había acumulado por montones.

Sorprendido este volteaba su mirada verde hacia el cielo soltando humo de su boca comprobando de forma definitiva como los copos poco a poco caían en su rostro mientras su cuerpo yacía acostado en una fina capa de nieve.

Saliendo de aquella escena blanca el ojiverde trataba de pararse de aquel lugar, sin embargo un puño que era clavado en la nieve a lado de su rostro le detenía de cualquier otro movimiento volteándose a observar como la persona encima de él se mostraba con un rostro furioso. Algo que pocas veces había visto.

-Cobarde-

Ante aquellas palabras, Makoto encaraba del otro observando como los labios del ojiazul temblaban mientras estos parecían comprimirse en señal de estar reprimiendo todos sus sentimientos.

Al igual también podía describir, como los ojos del otro le describían una furia total que le producían escalofríos.

-¡Dijiste que todo estaría bien, pero al contrario de eso solo estas luchando contra tus instintos, tu eres el que no lo ha aceptado! Detrás de esa máscara sonriente… ¡SE ESCONDE UN ALFA COBARDE!- escupía el ojiazul enfurecido mientras su cuerpo se encargaba de impedir que Makoto se levantara quien comenzaba a poner fuerza alfa para pararse.

Súbitamente el ojiverde tomaba con fuerza del brazo al lado suyo tratando de no dañarle, en el intento, lentamente podía sentir como sus instintos alfa empezaban a llegar de una forma extraña empezando a enfurecer sus sentidos.

Haruka por el contrario comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo del cambio de humor en el castaño, al percatarse del cambio de fuerza brusca contra su cuerpo abandonaba su racionamiento soltando el agarre que mantenía sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era girado y azotado contra la nieve. Su cuerpo rebotaba en la nieve mirando una cara de preocupación lastimera encima suyo, desesperado de aquella actitud el ojiazul empuñaba de sus manos soltando un golpe seco al otro quien para su sorpresa soltaba un rugido, ante la oportunidad, Haruka tomaba control de la situación de nuevo posándose encima del castaño quien con fuerza aventaba de nieve hacia la cara del azabache.

Ante el ataque contra su persona Haruka en defensa lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas de un golpe a la mejilla del castaño quien debido a la intensidad del golpe volteaba de su rostro escupiendo sangre en la nieve que se tornaba roja.

Observando lo que Haruka había hecho la cara sorprendida del ojiverde escupía más sangre volteando a observar del hombre sobre su persona quien mostraba de un rostro asustado por la acción. Con las manos temblorosas, el de hebras ébano miraba de su puño ensangrentado mientras el ojiesmeralda le observaba salivando sangre.

Un silencio repentino se dejaba escuchar mientras el ruido de la respiración agitada de ambos era lo único que sonaba.

Contrario de toda la situación observando de forma clara el rostro de Haruka el menor comenzaba a presenciar como la cara del otro comenzaba a tornarse colorada mientras su respiración soltaba humo blanco debido al clima. De modo lento él también podía sentir como su garganta empezaba a cerrarse empezando a sentir euforia combinada con un temblor cálido inexplicable.

-Hey Haru...- soltaba jadeante.

Sorprendido Makoto observaba como las manos del otro paraban de temblar mientras las pupilas de sus ojos empezaban a dilatarse, el azul que tanto había amado desaparecía por completo perdiéndose en un negro que le hipnotizaba cual canto de sirena.

Lentamente el castaño empezaba a sentir de forma extraña como la parte de su cuerpo donde el ojiazul se encontraba sentado empezaba a sentirse empapada.

Embelesado por tal efecto el ojiverde observaba como el azabache tomaba de la nieve llena de sangre a su lado empezando a frotarla contra su rostro haciendo súbitos gestos lascivos conforme la nieve se derretía en sus labios.

De forma lenta el ojiesmeralda sentía como su conciencia iba a apagándose mientras el otro de forma literal restregaba de aquel montículo de nieve contra su rostro moviendo de sus caderas contra el miembro del castaño perdiéndose poco a poco en una burbuja donde ambos empezaban a meterse.

Un aroma que Makoto asustado reconocía como su favorito empezaba a meterse en sus fosas nasales mientras su rostro comenzaba a formar retorcidamente aquella sonrisa tan característica suya. Sintiendo una brusca necesidad extraña el castaño empezaba a olfatear de aquel aroma que jamás antes había olido obligándole a tomar con todas sus fuerzas de la nieve que le impedía el moverse tomando por completo el control de su cuerpo.

El aroma del chocolate y la bahía se mezclaban formando un paraje dentro de su mente que comenzaba a perderse en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza.

…

Olvidando aun lado su mochila y sus cosas, Makoto tomaba con fuerza del cuello del otro mientras podía observar como el mayor ni se inmutaba del dolor que probablemente aquel agarre estaba provocando en su persona.

Completamente fuera de sí el ojiverde agarraba impulso con fuerza levantándolos a ambos de la nieve tomando de la quijada del otro, inmediatamente, los ojos de los dos hacían contacto de una forma intensa mientras el menor estampaba con fuerza del azabache contra la pared del departamento. Un gemido brutalmente ahogado se dejaba escuchar mientras pupilas dilatadas se encontraban peligrosamente.

En un movimiento rápido el menor tomaba con sus labios de los del otro quien de forma automática recibía aquel agarre. Rápidamente aquel vaivén se dejaba hacer mientras torpemente sus bocas comenzaban a conectarse de una forma necesitada, como nunca antes. Embelesado, el castaño tomaba de las piernas del mayor levantándolo en el aire con una fuerza sorprendente.

El más bajo simplemente se dejaba hacer y deshacer mientras con su boca comenzaba a succionar con necesidad de la sangre que aun escurría de la comisura de los labios del otro.

Sujeto de aquel agarre el menor tomaba del otro cuerpo recuperando un mínimo de consciencia sobre el lugar donde se encontraban, volviendo a no tener rastro de su razón, este se arrastraba junto con el otro mientras entraban al departamento el cual se dejaba permanecer abierto debido a la mente confusa de ambos que empezaba ahogarse en un calor insoportable.

Como si de animales se trataran, el ojiverde con su mandíbula tomaba de los labios del otro mientras Haruka cerraba de sus ojos ignorando como todo su cuerpo era golpeado contra algún tipo de cristal que se quebraba por completo. Escuchando del vidrio quebrarse estos se levantaban de aquel sitio mientras continuaban besándose dejando soltar una seria cantidad de fluidos salivales combinados con sangre.

- **Esto estorba** \- soltaban los labios de Makoto con una voz dominante quien sin piedad alguna arrancaba con desesperación del collar omega de Haruka rompiéndolo con mucha facilidad.

Entrando a lo que parecía el cuarto del mayor, el ojiazul jalaba hacia sí mismo del castaño quien le lamia el cuello mientras tomaba de su cabeza contra la cama tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de penetrarlo.

- **Veamos que tanto me amas** \- aquella voz dominante perpetraba la mente del azabache totalmente fuera de sí.

El más alto perdía todo tipo de detalle metiendo la mano en los pantalones del azabache sintiendo como la entrada del otro se acontecía totalmente empapada probablemente a la excitación, el beneficio de ser omega se hacía presente dándole ventaja al mayor de no poder ser lastimado debido a la urgencia del alfa encima de su cuerpo.

Con una desesperación que no le dejaba pensar claramente Makoto besaba de la espalda del mayor arrancando de las ropas de este en el paso, ansioso, este tiraba de la ropa hecha girones mientras se dedicaba a sentir como las caderas del chico debajo suyo se mecían como rogándole por atención. Sin ninguna pizca de consciencia Makoto se dedicaba a succionar de todos los lugares que recorría mientras sus dientes mordían del azabache sin suavidad alguna, diferente a como siempre solía hacerlo cuando tenían relaciones.

De una manera salvaje y excitante.

Por su parte Haruka se mostraba completamente perdido mientras una sonrisa lasciva hacia presencia en su rostro rogante de más placer. Poco a poco sus gemidos iban subiendo de tono abarcando los sonidos del otro quien se mostraba con control total de la situación.

Sin más, el ojiverde acariciaba del cuerpo debajo suyo mientras su rostro lucía perdido en una locura que muchas veces se había negado en caer, una locura que había pedido a gritos salir de tiempo atrás y que el con todas sus fuerzas se había dedicado a reprimir.

Totalmente falto de cariño y urgentemente necesitado el ojiesmeralda separaba de las piernas del mayor entrando en una sola estocada torpe y violenta sintiendo como su mente se desconectaba por completo de su cuerpo, poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a moverse sintiendo como sus caderas empezaban un vaivén regocijante mientras sus ojos bosques se perdían. El ojiazul por su parte apretaba de sus dientes sintiendo la súbita conexión entre ambos deslizándose entre sus entrañas, inexplicablemente feliz, apoyado en su espalda el azabache empezaba a gemir de manera desesperada escuchando sonidos de chapoteo entre las caderas de ambos que le enloquecían.

El ruido de sus voces gimiendo se dejaba escuchar fuerte en el ambiente solitario e invernal mientras el azabache soltaba hilos de saliva al mismo tiempo que sus caderas hacían compás con el movimiento del otro que de ir suave al principio aumentaba sus estocadas de una forma feroz y animal.

Perdido en movimientos el mayor sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza y era girado en cuatro sobre la cama mientras el otro parecía reacio a dejar de penetrarlo. Recargando una de sus mejillas contra la cama el ojiazul viraba de sus ojos sintiendo como sus brazos eran puestos hacia atrás mientras el otro golpeaba de una zona específica dentro suyo. Cada golpe dentro de él dejaban sentirle como su mente se apagaba y regresaba en varias ocasiones provocándole convulsiones. Sin aviso previo este llegaba al orgasmo mientras podía sentir como el otro se venía dentro de él, realmente sin molestarle.

Manteniendo una mirada perdida el menor de ambos bajaba de su cuerpo saliendo y entrando de forma lenta en el azabache quien movía de sus caderas tratando de acomodar del miembro dentro suyo de una forma gustosa. Sintiendo de un cálido aliento aproximándose a su nuca, el ojiazul abría de sus ojos sintiendo de forma instintiva un peligro acecharse. Aquel sentido de peligro le ocasionaba un ligero escalofrió que se transformaba rápidamente en más excitación.

Makoto en su locura observaba de aquella parte de Haruka sonriendo paranoicamente en lágrimas al no sentir ganas de vomitar por primera vez.

Conectando débilmente su mente a la realidad el azabache soltaba de un fuerte gemido sintiendo como el ojiverde mordía de su cuello jalando con sus dientes desde aquella posición de toda su persona obligándole a sentarse de manera brusca sobre su cuerpo, rápidamente su espalda golpeaba contra el pecho del ojiesmeralda quien soltaba un quejido salvaje.

Sintiendo como los dientes del otro desgarraban de su cuello el nadador se mantenía en aquella postura sintiendo como las estocadas del otro le ayudaban a dejar de pensar en el dolor que se suscitaba en su nuca.

Lentamente Haruka podía sentir como el otro soltaba de su cuello pudiendo sentir como desde aquel punto en su espalda se dejaba sentir un rastro cálido de líquido bajando sobre su espalda. Abriendo perdidamente de sus ojos este sentía como Makoto lamia de aquel líquido en su espalda mientras las estocadas continuaban. Dentro de aquel éxtasis el de ojos mares abría mas de sus piernas cerrando de sus ojos al sentir la lengua del otro recorrer de su espalda detrás de él.

Volteando un poco de su cuerpo el ojiazul sonreía desquiciadamente lascivo observando como la boca del menor se encontraba escurriendo sangre que relamía con la ayuda de su lengua.

Tal como las bestias después de haber comido.

Felices y extasiados ambos acercaban de sus bocas mientras de nueva cuenta un beso sellaba de sus rostros mientras sus caderas se movían de una forma más rápida. El ojiazul simplemente se agarraba del cuello del otro detrás de él quien continuaba con el vaivén entre sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre y sudor.

Sin más los dos continuaban de aquel acto olvidándose completamente del mundo sin sentir como las horas parecían ya no tener sentido alguno para ambos que de nueva cuenta desconectaban sus mentes de la realidad.

…

Con la ayuda de Kisumi, denominado así mismo un alfa inmune a las feromonas de todos los omegas excepto a las de su pareja, Sousuke se disponía a subir de las pequeñas escaleras de aquellos departamentos. Rin totalmente molesto le alentaba desde abajo quien permanecía con sus mejillas rojas como tomate tapando de su nariz con una bufanda del ojiturquesa. Con algo de dificultad este sostenía de la mochila de Makoto la cual yacía empapada debido al agua nieve tratando de alejar el fuerte aroma de feromonas que le asqueaba de sus instintos alfa.

Aun con el extraño ambiente, el pelirosa se adentraba a la casa de sus amigos observando como la mayoría de las cosas se encontraban tiradas o quebradas. De forma cautelosa Kisumi pasaba de la estancia observando sorprendido de una mesa de vidrio totalmente quebrada y ensangrentada en medio de la sala de estar.

-¿Qué sucedió?... - susurraba serio contrario de su común alegre forma de ser.

Ante aquella escena el ojiturquesa tomaba de su barriga en defensa ante cualquier tipo de situación que pudiese suscitarse.

Con una señal como en las películas, el jugador de básquet hacía de una seña al más alto indicándole el detenerse de ir a una habitación en particular. El ex nadador de Tokio controlando su tensión por el bien de su familia observaba como en el piso gotas de sangre ya secas se daban a mostrar mientras sus manos abrían de la puerta de la habitación indicada contrario a las indicaciones de Kisumi.

Con completa sorpresa, tanto turquesa como rosa daban un respingo sintiendo un mareo mental mientras Kisumi soltaba un espasmo ahogado dentro de aquel sitio.

…

Dentro de una nube de aroma dulce que llegaba inclusive a ellos, tanto Kisumi como Sousuke observaban incómodos como Makoto y Haruka se besaban de una forma lasciva acostados mientras el más alto penetraba de forma rápida del ojiazul quien gemía fuerte mientras sus ojos parecían cansados y perdidos, unos ojos, que irradiaban blanquecinos y les observaban desde aquel punto mientras su portador se convulsionaba en placer.

De alguna manera bizarra, el más alto observaba un poco afectado y asqueado a pesar de ser el mismo un omega como la mirada del ojiverde se mostraba fiera y perdida mientras todo su rostro era un desastre entre sangre y una mezcla extraña de placer y locura, por igual, visualizaba en su enemigo natural una sonrisa que no podía reconocer como atada a la realidad.

-Tenemos que separarlos… - escuchaba el azabache susurrar a Kisumi quien simplemente asentía cubriendo con su brazo derecho de su prominente barriga.

-Probablemente llevan días así, tenemos que ser precavidos, Makoto puede lastimarme o violarte si se ve amenazado o peor, si ve amenazado a Haru- hablaba Kisumi quien se mostraba acalorado y sorprendentemente un poco afectado por aquellas feromonas. -Yo lo derribare, le prometí a Rin que te protegería- soltaba quietamente observando enojo en la mirada del otro quien no decía nada.

Con una tremenda fuerza, Kisumi derribaba del cuerpo de Makoto sobre la cama quien simplemente soltaba un gruñido de dolor probablemente por la desconexión de su cuerpo con el otro, el pelirosa se lastimaba seriamente mientras con todo su cuerpo paralizaba del castaño quien para su sorpresa aflojaba su cuerpo para probablemente poder ser detenido con más facilidad.

El más alto, pero en su situación el más débil debido a su enorme barriga simplemente jalaba de forma rápida del ojiazul quien se desmayaba en el acto cayendo en el suelo.

-Maldición… -soltaba incómodo.

…

Makoto se encontraba metido en una bañera color blanco con agua rojiza en su interior mientras Haruka trataba de estabilizarse hormonalmente siendo bañado por Rin y Sousuke quienes con dificultad jaloneaban de este tratando de evitar que volviera con el menor.

Rodeado en hormonas Rin abría de sus ojos observando detalladamente las consecuencias de aquel intenso celo viendo hematomas y heridas graves en el cuerpo que bañaban.

La más grave, la marca de mordida de Makoto, el ojirrojo la observaba con doloroso detalle pareciéndole que el castaño había tenido toda la intención de arrancarle aquel trozo de carne al ojiazul.

Pequeños pedazos de carne lucían doblados en la hendidura de aquella herida, dándole un aspecto horrible completamente diferente a la que él había hecho años atrás.

Terminando de bañar al ojiazul con un poco de miedo ambos observaban como tapado en una toalla que se manchaba de sangre el azabache se metía en aquella tina entre las piernas del ojiverde empezando a ser mimado por este, quien más que humano, parecía una bestia acicalando a su hembra.

Tratando de apartarse de ambos tanto Sousuke como Rin observaban como el castaño se adueñaba del cuello de Haruka lamiendo de la herida que había hecho, el mayor solo se dejaba hacer mientras su rostro reflejaba unos azules perdidos y aun lascivos, al mismo tiempo, Makoto mantenía sus pómulos sonrojados y su rostro en un calor perdido en el acto que hacía tratando de aliviar de forma animal la herida de su pareja. Una herida que para su conciencia normal probablemente aún era inexistente.

De forma cuidadosa los labios del castaño de nueva cuenta se encontraban con los de Haruka quien literalmente salivaba como omega hambriento de la boca del otro. Gemidos suaves inundaban de nueva cuenta la habitación mientras el ojiverde pasaba de labios a nuca en segundos.

Rin con horror observaba de aquella escena mientras sentía como sus instintos alfa querían salir a flote gracias al aroma que el ojiazul empezaba a emitir debido al trato, sin embargo, a los segundos otro aroma pesado le obligaba a establecerse sintiendo como aquel aura pesada le causaba erizar la piel dándole el poder de controlar todo su ser.

Las feromonas de Sousuke le tenían totalmente dominado.

El ojiturquesa por su parte miraba de aquella escena aterrorizado de su misma naturaleza recordando como de pequeños a finales de la escuela primaria les habían advertido de las peores consecuencias al tener el celo. Con un miedo inusual en él que trataba de controlar por el bien de su bebé pensaba como los instintos humanos podían desaparecer en aquel momento volviendo a su etapa más primitiva parecida a la de los animales.

…

Con un poco más de control sobre la situación el más alto observaba como los chicos frente a su persona habían entrado en una especie de estado de shock.

Rin con suma fuerza tomaba de Haruka entre sus hombros cargándolo hacia el anterior cuarto mientras el otro arrastraba con dificultad del ojiverde quien como un sonámbulo seguía del ojiazul aún bajo instinto.

Sousuke con una mirada pesada observaba como Makoto caía completamente inconsciente sobre la cama al lado del otro quien ya era parte del mundo de los sueños.

-Siéntate, te hará daño seguir así- Con cansancio de toda la situación Rin señalaba de un lugar cómodo obligándole al más alto sentarse.

El azabache con una sonrisa discreta tomaba de su palabra sintiéndose mucho mejor en cuanto su cuerpo se acomodaba en dicho asiento.

-Míralos- soltaba el pelirrojo mientras todos sus dientes de sierra se mantenían en el aire.

-En cuanto despierten tenemos que llevar a Haru al hospital, en cuanto a Makoto…- terminaba de decir observando desde la ventana del cuarto como la nieve de nueva cuenta había comenzado caer. –No sabemos cómo reaccionará-

-¿Cómo te sientes tú? – Hablaba Sousuke quien sobaba de su vientre calmo con una postura pensativa -¿Tienes ganas de morder algo?-

Escuchando un inmediato chasquido el más alto observaba como el nadador se acercaba a su persona mientras se dejaba caer entre sus piernas. Serio, su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor reconocido sintiendo unos brazos rodearle la cintura y una cabeza que se apoyaba en su regazo.

-Para nada- chasqueaba de sus labios el ojirojo quien quedaba atrapado en aquella calma situación. –Pero te puedo morder de nuevo-

Escuchando aquello el más alto abrazaba del otro sintiéndose infantil ante la pregunta, pero un poco más seguro.

…

-¡HARU!-

Un grito grave les había hecho despertar por completo.

Asustados, tanto el pelirrojo como el pelirosa observaban de la cara aterrada del castaño quien se encontraba arrodillado en la cama observando del azabache quien aún no se levantaba.

-Oh no- atinaba a decir Rin recordando como el ojiesmeralda había perdido completamente la dominación de su faceta calma cuando Haruka había terminado en un hospital.

-Hey tranquilízate- con sus manos a la defensiva el ojirojo poco a poco iba acercándose al castaño quien estaba totalmente en shock.

-Él está bien, solo está durmiendo- soltaba Rin mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa despreocupada.

Ante la situación el de ojos carmesí retrocedía por instinto encontrándose con una mirada que jamás había visto en el castaño. Aquellos ojos verdes que solían ser gentiles en aquel momento le paralizaban por completo creando un pesado aroma en el ambiente.

El pelirosa que observaba atento a toda esa escena evadía de aquella fuerte mirada de alfa interponiéndose entre ambos.

En una sola fracción de segundo un movimiento brusco se dejaba escuchar.

Kisumi sorprendido había sentido como todo su cuerpo era empujado a un lado con una fuerza descomunal.

Volteando desconcertado un aterrador gruñido se dejaba escuchar antes de ver como el castaño con una ridícula fuerza tomaba del cuello del pelirrojo quien, totalmente desprevenido, únicamente atinaba a sujetar de las manos de este impidiéndole completar el ataque.

-Q-Que...te...- trataba de articular palabras el más bajo dándose cuenta de reojo como todos se encontraban paralizados ante el súbito movimiento.

Encontrando un punto libre este atinaba a observar de su pareja mirando como lentamente este empezaba a acercarse ambos, instintivamente el ojirojo atinaba a mover de su cabeza en señal de advertencia logrando un control completo en Sousuke. Este chasqueaba de sus dientes ante el impedimento de hacer algo al saber que era completamente mortal el interponerse en aquella situación.

-Ma-Makoto el e-esta... bien...-Rin le encaraba sacando sus instintos alfa sintiendo como este estrujaba más su agarre en su garganta, un quejido grave salía de su boca.

-S-si despierta... ¿Quieres - se quejaba - que... te vea así?- soltaba el ojirojo mirando como aquellos terríficos ojos verdes oscuro iban calmándose.

Poco a poco Rin sentía como el agarre de Makoto iba abandonando su garganta soltándole completamente. Con dolor, este comenzaba a toser sintiendo como el ojiturquesa desde su sitio miraba al castaño con ganas de asesinarle.

Completamente ajeno al ambiente Makoto observaba de sus manos caminando hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, ignorando su desnudez, este admiraba de su cuerpo observando marcas de mordidas y golpes que se habían vuelto hematomas en todo su cuerpo. Sorprendido de la vista sus ojos únicamente atinaban a menguarse manteniendo un rostro de impacto.

Todos en la habitación observaban del ojiesmeralda alertas de sus movimientos.

Soltando de un chasquido Rin reaccionaba mirando como la mente de Makoto volvía en completo sí escuchando como el azabache se despertaba de repente.

En absoluta calma todos bajaban la guardia observando como el castaño salía de la habitación directo al baño.

Por su parte, un confundido Haruka observaba de la cama ensangrentada debajo de él observando de las tres personas a su alrededor.

-Que paso…- soltaba calmo con un gesto de miedo el cual solo Sousuke se percataba.

…

-¿Así que lo último que recuerdas es sangre en tus manos?- cuestionaba Rin mirando como el ojiazul parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Si…- en un susurro tranquilo, el azabache respondía a esa cuestión escuchando a lo lejos como el pelirrojo se quejaba por su falta de atención.

Dentro de él, Haruka sabía que aquel celo no había sido del todo normal.

Aquel evento le había hecho perder por completo su capacidad de pensar sobre los hechos del momento al igual que le habían creado amnesia.

Soltando un suspiro este miraba sus heridas frente del espejo de cuerpo completo.

Alzando de su blanca mano el ojiazul tocaba de su clavícula detallando marcas amoratadas frescas que dolían, por igual observaba como sus piernas estaban completamente mordidas e hinchadas debido a la fuerza con la que le habían mordido.

No tenía miedo, sin embargo, sorprendido y algo tembloroso pasaba de sus hinchados labios tocando de la parte trasera de su nuca. Con la ayuda de todos sus dedos este tocaba lentamente de esa parte de su cuerpo dándose cuenta del porqué de los miedos de Makoto.

Él porque de que el menor odiaba ser un alfa y repudiaba su ser a cada momento que podía.

Una sonrisa inesperada iluminaba su rostro.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor Haruka se encontraba completamente satisfecho con lo que había pasado detallando a la par de aquella herida que le ocasionaba punzadas de dolor que le traspasaban la espina dorsal.

Sousuke a lo lejos observaba quieto de aquella sonrisa dándose cuenta que Makoto no era el único que escondía una faceta peligrosa dentro de su ser. Con completo control de su cuerpo este sujetaba de su barriga empezando a sentir como su respiración empezaba a sofocar cerrando un ojo de dolor.

Haruka terminaba de cambiarse mirando de su cara por una última vez antes de ver como Rin sacaba con urgencia de su celular.

…

En total calma la nieve se dejaba caer en las afueras de la habitación de hospital mientras el viento suavemente mecía de las ramas de los árboles que dejaban caer nieve blanquecina en todos los lugares.

En aquella calma total, Makoto observaba de un bebé regordete y precioso con vibrantes ojos color turquesa los cuales le miraban.

Tímido este sonreía de forma triste mientras podía sentir como el padre del pequeño se acercaba a él con total tranquilidad posándose al lado suyo frente a la ventana de incubadoras.

-Espero que por lo menos saque mi actitud, ya que es la viva imagen de él- soltaba tranquilo mientras una risilla se dejaba asomar gracias a un gesto amigable.

El otro volteaba a observarle mientras su habitual amabilidad salía a flote.

-Con el tiempo puede que vayan pareciéndose-sonreía el castaño. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvanecía mientras desviaba la total atención que tenía hacia al bebé hacia su amigo.

-Makoto- soltaba Rin serio pudiendo captar toda la atención del otro quien solo le miraba mientras una de sus manos se quedaba en el borde de la ventana.

Sabía que su amigo aún no se recuperaba de aquel horrible celo.

-Desde aquel incidente… creo que jamás pude pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso…-chasqueaba la boca.

-Yo solo…-

Un golpe se dejaba escuchar.

Con fuerza moderada Makoto mostraba su puño con el que había golpeado segundos antes la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo. Un gesto de dolor se mostraba en su cara mientras el chico de frente con la mirada sorprendida tocaba de su rostro suavizando de a poco a poco sus expresiones.

-¿Estas satisfecho?- preguntaba Rin al castaño quien sobándose la mano mantenía una mirada sería muy inusual en él.

-Creo que si- afirmaba con su voz más seria de alfa, el más bajo se sorprendía.

–Ya no voy a guardarme nada de ahora en adelante-

Ante aquella afirmación Rin se componía soltando una de sus típicas sonrisas afiladas al aire.

-Eso será interesante-

Por igual el ojiverde sonreía hacia su amigo posando de nueva cuenta toda su atención sobre el pequeño bebé frente a ellos.

-Felicidades a ambos- sonreía. Sin embargo, Rin antes de agradecerle, detenía sus palabras por completo notando como la mirada del otro reflejaba una nostalgia que le ocasionaban escalofríos.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se quedaban en aquel lugar mientras el ajetreo dentro del hospital seguía su curso.

-Solo recuerdo la pelea y nada más, puede ser que eso fue el detonador- el más alto fruncía de su mirada calmo.

-Es lo más probable-

-Es así…-

-Por lo menos, eso fue lo que el medico dijo…- el azabache fruncía su mirada.

-Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera, por lo general mi estómago suele arruinarlo todo-

-Ni yo… hay algo en tu sangre que me hace perder la razón-razonaba el más bajo sin querer recordar algo que le provocaba mucho.

Ambos, tanto azul como esmeralda, alzaban de sus miradas en el aire sentados en la banca de un parque cercano al hospital donde aún se encontraban sus amigos. Ambos soltaban un gran suspiro al aire bajando de sus rostros al mismo tiempo.

Con sumo dolor el ojiazul tocaba de su cuello mirando hacia el frente, Makoto volteaba su mirada hacia este mientras su vista caía ante la culpa que sentía por aquel atroz evento.

-Lo siento…-

Soltaba tratando de calmar sus instintos alfa que aún se encontraban inestables a cualquier movimiento del nadador.

-Lo único por lo que te tienes que disculpar es por querer abandonarme-

Mudo ante aquellas palabras, el pelioliva se encontraba con los ojos del otro hablándole en un total silencio.

 _-¿Realmente te irías?... -_

El ojiverde afligido correspondía con un no totalmente seguro. Sacudiendo de su cabeza en señal negativa el castaño abrazaba fuertemente el otro.

-Jamás lo haría otra vez, lo prometo- soltaba mientras sus palabras calaban de forma fuerte sobre el otro quien se abrazaba por igual de la ancha espalda de quien le apretujaba.

Ambos se soltaban suavemente mientras copos de nieve empezaban de nuevo a caer en aquel parque.

Con suma tranquilidad y escuchando a lo lejos la risa suave de Makoto, el azabache observaba calmo como una extraña flor morada de un árbol que estaba cubierto de nieve encima de ellos iba cayendo lentamente. Totalmente expectante Haruka miraba como aquella flor caía de una forma suave directamente hasta la parte baja de su estómago.

Sorprendido este tomaba de aquella flor mientras una sensación de cosquilleo se dejaba sentir en todo su cuerpo.

Contrario de la situación, únicamente como espectador de aquella escena el chico alfa soplaba al aire frio sintiendo como todos sus miedos empezaban a perder completo sentido.

Corriendo hasta este, el ojiazul sentía como todo su cuerpo era suspendido en el aire empezando a dar vueltas. Sin más, este miraba confundido y sin decir nada del chico debajo de él mientras cientos de flores moradas empezaban a caer poco a poco gracias al viento que empezaba a soplar en aquel día.

De un momento a otro su persona era dejada en el suelo mientras su cuerpo le indicaba sentarse de nuevo en la banca observando con su actitud calma característica, como el menor de ambos se dejaba caer a la altura de la parte baja de su cuerpo.

En completa confusión su rostro se sorprendía observando como el ojiverde empezaba a llorar suavemente en su regazo sentado en la nieve que cubría por partes de aquel parque. Ante aquella actitud, el ojiazul poco a poco podía imaginar que era lo que estaba sucediendo con Makoto, pero más que nada, lo que estaba aconteciendo dentro de su cuerpo.

…


End file.
